Robust systems may be built by utilizing complementary, often largely independent, machine intelligence approaches, such as functional uses of the output of multiple summarizations and meta-algorithmic patterns for combining these summarizers. Summarizers are computer-based applications that provide a summary of some type of content. Meta-algorithmic patterns are computer-based applications that can be applied to combine two or more summarizers, analysis algorithms, systems, or engines to yield meta-summaries. Functional summarization may be used for evaluative purposes and as a decision criterion for analytics, including author identification in a text content.